


Fallout

by auburnimp, zheyrryhn



Series: The Cabin [2]
Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: Guilt, M/M, Prostitution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-09
Updated: 2013-03-09
Packaged: 2017-12-04 19:14:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/714082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/auburnimp/pseuds/auburnimp, https://archiveofourown.org/users/zheyrryhn/pseuds/zheyrryhn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An old face from Yohji's past makes a reappearance in his life and Aya feels the need to save him from himself.  But can Yohji get over the events at the cabin?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fallout

Aya studied the arrangement critically. It looked a bit corny to him but it was what the client wanted so who was he to argue? He put it in the cooler ready for collection and took a look at the board to see what needed doing next. 

Normally he liked these quiet moments before the schoolgirl rush but since his disastrous trip to Villa Weiss with Yohji, he didn’t like too much time on his hands or the reflections it inevitably brought with it. 

What a fool he had been! He had destroyed any vestige of friendship between them and even broken the trust needed for them to watch each others’ backs on missions. 

Sighing slightly he collected the materials required for the next arrangement. 

Ken came in, his hair still a mess from sleep, eyes bleary. He stood there frowning at Aya and scratching his shoulder. "Have you seen Yohji? He's not in his bedroom and it's his turn on shift." 

Aya turned to stare at the athlete. “Why should I have seen him? He’s probably with one of his girlfriends.” 

He turned his attention to the arrangement he was creating. 

"Yohji was supposed to be here to help and he's nowhere to be found, Omi's got to head off to school and I'm going to be doing deliveries. That leaves you by yourself until well into the school girl rush," Ken said. He looked at the floor, wondered if he should just come to the point and get it out in the open. Something was wrong between Aya and Yohji and had been for weeks. 

"Aya, I don't know what happened with the two of you at the cabin but you better both get over it. This shit is affecting the way things work here at the shop and it's really screwing up missions." 

Aya crushed the stem of the narcissus he’d been about to place in the arrangement. “I can manage by myself. And if you want to ask questions, ask Kudoh. He’s the one who’s not here, after all.” 

"That's right, which is why I'm talking to you Aya. This crap between the two of you has to stop. It's making missions twice as risky and I'm not going to let the quarrel or whatever the fuck it was get Omi killed!" Ken told him, his tone full of anger. 

Aya’s hand slammed down on the worktable. “You think I’m going to get Omi killed? Why? It makes sense for you and Kudoh to work together. You get in close while he works at long range. Omi isn’t complaining and I’m not about to let him get killed.” 

_And I really don’t want to be talking about this at all._

Ken rubbed his forehead, and closed his eyes. "Aya we're falling apart as a team. Yohji doesn't even want to take missions if you're going anymore. Omi and I had to beg him to come last time." 

_I might as well be talking to a wall. Why am I wasting my time?_

Aya frowned. “I didn’t know that.” He took a deep breath, needing to talk to someone just not sure if bigmouth Hidaka Ken was the right person. There was nobody else though. He certainly couldn’t talk to Omi about it. That would almost be like defiling a child even though he was Ken’s lover. 

“I fucked up,” he said so quietly that he wasn’t even sure Ken would hear him. 

Ken took a couple of steps closer, lowered his voice so no one coming in would hear him. "Yeah I suspected more than a normal quarrel took place considering the bandages Yohji had around his wrists. Ankles too from the bit I saw." Ken looked up into his team mate's violet eyes. "So what happened?" 

“I broke the bond of trust between us. He’d tell you I raped him and perhaps in a way I did. But it’s not something that we can just sort out over a cup of sake.” 

Ken just stared at Aya, face paling, eyes going wide with the horror as his mind slowly unravelled Aya's words. 

He turned and rested his behind on the work table, shook his head. "You're right, it's not something you can sort out." Ken raised his gaze to the ceiling sat there for a few heartbeats letting the knowledge of what Aya had done sink fully into his mind. "And it explains a few things. Like why I heard Yohji in his room crying the night I brought him back. I thought it was just the old Asuka thing, but," he shrugged, "I'm not sure it was." 

He glanced at Aya, "I think it was the loss of a friend." 

“I wanted us to be more than friends.” Now the first and worst part had been said Aya found he actually wanted to talk about it. “I wanted… and that was the problem, I didn’t take any notice of what he said he wanted or didn’t want.” He looked Ken in the eye then. “I didn’t rape him. He wanted me but… I did force the issue.” 

Ken nodded. "I'm sure he reacted sexually. Yohji is... well he's a slut. We both know that. But Aya, raping him, that was just so wrong I don't even know how to react. I mean one part of me wants to scream and beat the shit out of you for doing that to him, but another part of me..." he sighed, "understands." 

He turned his head, stared at one of the coolers, gaze on anything but Aya. "Omi and I tried to seduce him," he admitted in a raw whisper. "Last summer. He was drunk, we thought it would be pretty easy, but we were wrong. He said he was flattered, but declined our offers. And then he told us he'd made a promise to his mom never to sleep with men." Ken scuffed his toe over the floor, grinding a bit of floral debris into the tile. "He whored himself for money because his dad didn't make enough to pay their bills. He told me that when he was a teenager it was the only talent he had. And he laughed a little and said now he'd managed to become a murderer so he had two talents." 

Aya shut his eyes. Kami-sama, no wonder he'd reacted the way he did. “Ever since I joined Weiss I’ve wanted him,” he admitted softly. “Not for just one night but for as long as we’ve got. This is going to sound crazy but it’s not just his beauty that appeals to me, it’s his quick mind and strength as well. So much so that I thought I loved him. Since that night I’ve known I love him. 

“I suppose I wanted to do what would make him sit up and take notice, but I had no idea about his past or his promise.” 

Ken pushed off of the table, "Well his mom wanted him to settle down and have a family. That's not going to happen. Too bad, I think Yohji'd be a great father." Ken reached out, almost touched Aya, thought better of it and headed for the stairs. "I'm going to get my jacket and do the deliveries. If he's not back when I'm done I'll go see if I can find him. There aren't that many Sevens on the streets so he shouldn't be too hard to find." 

“Ken… thank you.” 

"For what it's worth, Aya, I hope you find a way to work this out with him. I don't think he'll ever love you, but getting past this would help all of us." Ken walked out and left Aya to his work. 

Aya replaced the broken narcissus and continued work on the arrangement, wanting to get it finished before the morning flock of schoolgirls arrived to gaze and giggle. Hopefully when they realised he was the only one there they’d leave quickly. 

It wasn’t so much that he disliked women because he didn’t. It was the crass stupidity of most of the girls that got to him, that and a dislike of being the centre of attention. 

* * * 

The crowd of adoring girls had come and gone, as had Ken who'd arrived and left in search of Yohji. While it wasn't unknown for the blond to stay out for days on end, it wasn't like him to skip his shift and it had Ken worried. 

He searched for most of the evening, and finally gave up when he failed to find Yohji at any of his usual hang outs. 

He went up to their apartment to share the bad news with Omi and Aya, starting to wonder where Yohji had gone. 

Omi looked up as Ken came in, his wide blue eyes full of worry. He appeared to visibly wilt as he realised that Ken was alone. “No sign of him then? Perhaps he’s staying with a girlfriend for a while.” 

Ken took his jacket off and dropped into a chair. "I checked every bar, club and dive he might be at. I even went by the mall in case he was girl watching, and nothing." 

“He’s such an alley cat,” Omi complained but Aya shook his head. “No, Omi, I think you’re right and he’s stayed for a while with his latest girlfriend. Or he got so blind stinking drunk that he’s been put in the tank to sober up.” 

There was the sound of someone coming up the steps, and in a moment a bright red head appeared, followed by the rest of Manx. 

Omi groaned. The last thing they needed with Yohji missing was another mission. He remembered his manners though and wished Manx good evening almost as if he was genuinely pleased to see her. 

Ken shot a glance at Aya, and sighed. 

Manx put a package down on the table. "You have a mission. You are all in on it." She looked around and frowned. "Where's Yohji?" 

“We have no idea,” Aya said tonelessly. 

Omi bit his lip not wanting to get the tall blond in trouble. “He’ll probably be back very soon,” he said although there wasn’t a lot of conviction in his words. He stared down at the table, obviously upset. 

Manx looked at the three assassins. "Is there something going on I should know about?" 

"No, of course not," Ken replied a bit too quickly. 

Manx levelled her gaze on Aya. "Want to tell me anything?" 

“No.” But it was obvious that Kritiker already knew or guessed that something had happened between him and Yohji. 

"You've got the mission," Manx said and turned to head down the steps. "Try Shinjuku's sex district. You might find Kudoh there." 

Her heels clicked down the stairs. 

Ken stared at Aya. "You go. I'm going to check my bike it was overheating when I was looking for Yohji earlier. If we've got a mission it's got to be fixed." 

Aya sighed. “I’m the last person he’s going to want to see but I’ll try.” 

Omi looked from Ken to Aya. “Okay, what the hell is going on? And don’t either of you say nothing because I know it is.” 

“Help Ken with his bike while he tells you,” Aya said as he put on his coat. Then he was out of the door and heading down the steps towards his car. Ken had probably already tried all the sleazy joints in Shinjuku but they had to find the blond if he was to be counted in the mission. 

* * * 

Yohji lit another cigarette-- the first one of his third pack in the last thirty-six hours--and looked around the dingy club. 

Men. Nothing but men. 

But that stood to reason since he was in a gay club, standing at the bar in skin tight leather pants and a mesh crop top that showed off his newly pierced nipples. 

He used to frequent the place when he was in high school and it hadn't changed much. He'd looked older than his age then, tall and lanky, sporting a day's growth of beard and a come fuck me blind gaze. 

Now he looked his age which made it much harder to pick up the sort of men he'd liked as a teenager. Ones that knew what they wanted and weren't afraid to take it. 

Men like Aya. Bastard red-haired Aya who'd awakened a long forgotten hunger in him. 

Just one more and I'll stop, go back to women and forget what it feels like to be fucked. One more to make me forget what Aya felt like. 

But the last seven hadn't made him forget, and one more wasn't going to erase the feeling of being helpless as another man--no not just a man, Aya, another killer fucked him. 

He picked up his bourbon, took a sip and let his gaze travel over the crowd. 

Aya walked through the door and glanced around. The seedy gay bar was a last resort entered on impulse in his search for Yohji. He didn’t really expect to find him here and began to wonder if he really had found another woman that meant something to him. 

His eyes narrowed as his gaze travelled over the clientele. Butch, leather clad, moustachioed types that never did anything for him at all. He preferred his men leaner, clean-shaven and pretty. An image of Yohji came into his mind, Yohji in front of him on the bed crying out as he came. He banished it and was turning to go when he spotted the object of his search by the bar. 

Ignoring the come-ons and crass pick-up lines he waded through the crowd to the bar. 

Yohji saw Aya the instant the man entered the bar, the flame of his hair unmistakable in a sea of bland darkness and low-cost dye jobs. 

He watched as the bastard of his dreams slipped through the crowd, a predator through a herd of prey that held no interest. 

Downing the last of the booze he picked up his cigarettes and shoved them into the pocket of the leather jacket he wore, waited for the arrival of the man he least wanted any contact with. Didn't want, yet at the same time he wanted Aya to pin him to the hood of the Porsche and fuck him until he couldn't stand. 

“Manx came by with a mission so I came to find you,” Aya said when he reached him. There was worry in the violet eyes and a hidden fire soon quenched under his usual cold mask. There was no point in pursuing things. Yohji had made his feelings on the matter clear enough. “She was asking a lot of questions.” 

A man looking like a Japanese version of the cop from the Village People sidled up next to Aya. “Looking for a good time, pretty?” A sharp elbow in the ribs made him back off hurriedly muttering about vicious bitches. 

Aya turned his attention back to Yohji. “I’m not sure what you’re doing here but you’re lucky I thought to look here. We’re all in this one whether we like it or not.” 

And he wanted to pull the blond into his arms so there could be no misunderstanding amongst the rest of the men present that he was his. _Yeah, right, as if._

Yohji gave Aya a bland stare. "Not a chance. Not this time, not ever if you're going." 

He turned away from Aya expecting some mild violence, craving the other man, and refusing to give in. 

Not to Aya. If he did he'd be lost and the promise to his mother would be broken--permanently because he'd never be able to return to being in love with women. 

Not when Aya was so damn hot and sexy. 

Desirable. 

And everything he'd ever wanted or needed in a man. 

Just like he always knew Aya would be. 

Aya leant closer and spoke quietly into his ear. “You don’t have a choice. Kritiker says we’re all in. If I disgust you that much you can always team with Ken. Although if you choose to be in this place I can’t see why I would disgust you.” 

But he knew why Yohji wouldn’t work with him. 

Betrayal of trust. 

Unforgivable and possibly lethal in their line of work. 

Yohji fought his desire, exhaled a cloud of smoke into Aya's face and headed for the door without another word. 

He hadn't taken a dozen steps when a tall dark haired man stepped into his path, a wide grin curling his mouth. "Why it is you. Little Yohji-chan all grown up." 

The blond frowned, tried to place the man. "James. I thought you'd returned to America." 

"You remembered me. How touching." The man gripped Yohji's arm, pulled him close and covered Yohji's mouth with his own, kissing him brutally hard. 

Aya tapped the man on the shoulder as he kissed Yohji. When he broke off the kiss to stare at him he said, “When you’ve quite finished we’re leaving.” 

There was no sign on that impassive countenance of the rage simmering in Aya’s body and mind, no indication at all of the danger the man was in unless one knew Aya well and spotted the narrowing of those incredible eyes. 

Yohji spotted it, knew what that look meant. 

James stared at Aya, the tall man--American from his accent--stared at the young red-head without a hint of unease. "You're friend is almost as pretty as you are, Yohji-chan. I've got enough to pay for both of you." 

Yohji pulled out of the man's hold. "I don't whore myself anymore, James. I've got a job and I work like everyone else now." 

The man named James just smiled. "You working a boring job? I just can't picture you doing anything but taking it up the ass and moaning." 

Jade eyes narrowed, "I told you, I'm not whoring anymore." 

A strong fingered hand caressed his cheek. 

Yohji couldn't help it, he turned his face into the touch and James laughed. "Same boy I knew, only even more attractive." 

“Kudoh,” Aya growled. Any of the other men in the club he would have decked by now but there was something about this one. Something that told him he was a creature like themselves. 

Yohji stepped aside, "I have to go James. Nice seeing you a..." but he didn't get to finish what he was going to say, the man pulled him into his embrace and tried to kiss him. 

Yohji pushed at the guy's chest. He could get away if he wanted too, but he also didn't want to make a scene. "James, come on, seriously I've got to go." 

Aya had no such scruples and dragged the American away from Yohji. “He’s already told you we’re not for sale now leave him the fuck alone.” 

As the tall American came around he used the momentum of Aya's action, his fist continuing the motion, heading right for Aya's belly. 

Yohji grabbed James' arm and held on, the bigger man almost pulling the blond killer off his feet. "Please, James, don't hit him okay? I'll make it up to you later. I promise. Give me your number, and I'll call." 

The man's grey gaze met Aya's violet glare. "Sure, Yohji-chan. But you need to teach your friend some manners before he gets his pretty face ruined." 

Aya continued to glare at him. “If we’re to talk of manners, you should learn that no means just that.” 

"You should educate your friends a little better, Yo-chan," James said, leaning closer to the blond and whispering it into his ear. 

Yohji visibly flinched at the use of Yo-chan. "Sure, James. Whatever you say." 

The man slipped a business card into Yohji's hand, gave Aya a final, dismissing glance, and stepped away. His hand came down in a familiar smack on Yohji's ass, then he merged into the crowd. 

"Let's get out of here," Yohji muttered. 

Aya didn’t ask any questions about the man as he resumed heading for the door instead he asked Yohji if he was fit to drive Seven. If not he would take him back to the Koneko. 

"If I had a bullet through my head I'd rather drive than get into a car alone with you," he replied icily as he headed for his own car. 

The rage, held in check in the club, bubbled to the surface and Aya spoke cruel words. “So he can fuck you but not me, is that right, Yo-chan?” 

Yohji spun around and levelled a cold stare on Aya. "That's right, bitch, because unlike you he'll pay for the privilege of pretending to rape me, rather than doing it for real." 

“Utsoki! When it comes right down to it, Kudoh, I didn’t rape you. But if it’s payment that concerns you…” He reached into a pocket and removed his wallet. “How much do I owe you?” 

"Bastard!" Yohji just couldn't take anymore. He lashed out, kicking Aya in the belly, not caring if he did the younger man serious harm. 

Aya doubled over, winded for a second or two, then he straightened up and glowered at the blond. “Feel better for that? Or do you want a real fight?” 

In answer to Aya's question Yohji backhanded him. 

Aya licked the blood from a split lip before bringing a leg up in a side kick that caught Yohji in the centre of his chest. The rage had gone cold now and he was as focused as he would be on a mission. 

Yohji stumbled and almost went down, but he got his feet back under him and went for the red-head with murder in his eyes and cold fury burning in his heart. "I should have killed you at the cabin," he snarled. 

But death held about as much terror for Aya as it did for Farfarello. “You or some target, what difference does it make?” He side-stepped Yohji’s charge and brought his clenched hands down on the blond’s neck sending him sprawling. 

The blond wasn't done, he lashed out with one long leg and brought Aya down so that he struck the pavement with jarring force. 

Aya shook his head trying to clear a few of the constellations that were spinning in his vision. He climbed back to his feet but could feel his body was sluggish. 

A shrill whistle sent Yohji scrambling to his feet. "Fuck, a bicycle cop, get your damn ass moving, Aya, unless you want to get arrested for brawling." 

Yohji didn't even wait to make sure Aya was moving, he bolted for Seven and had the car started and in gear before the cop got halfway across the parking lot. 

Aya didn’t move as fast, still trying to clear his head. The cop approached and climbed off his bike. 

"All right, what were you two doing?" the cop asked, looking the young red head over warily. The guy looked like he'd gotten the worst end of the fight, and he wondered if he was a victim of a robbery or some other crime. "Did that guy try to rob you or something?" 

Still mad as fire with Yohji, Aya was in no mood to answer the cop’s questions. “None of your business,” he snarled. 

The cop didn't like Aya's response. "All right I think you need to come with me," he began as he reached for his handcuffs, his intention of taking Aya down to the police station pretty evident. 

Aya lashed out with a fist and the cop went down. Not waiting to see whether or not he would get up again Aya ran for his car and was away from the parking lot before the cop could react. 

* * * 

Yohji walked up the steps at the Koneko limping and aching from his fall in the parking lot. He wanted a hot shower followed by a long soak in the tub. 

Ken met him at the top of the steps. For a moment the former soccer player just looked at him, stunned not only by the way Yohji was dressed but by the evidence that he'd been in a fight. 

He hurried forward and offered the blond help, but Yohji waved him off. "I'm okay, just a little banged up." 

"You're sure?" 

"Yeah, Ken." 

Aya’s car pulled into his usual parking space and the redhead climbed out. His movements were jerkier than usual as he was beginning to stiffen up from the fight. He climbed the stairs wondering what Yohji had told the others, if anything. 

Yohji limped into the living room and paused seeing the package on the table. He heard Aya coming up the steps and looked at Ken, "Keep him away from me, okay?" 

Ken just nodded. "Sure, Yohji. No problem." 

Omi looked up and frowned at Yohji. “Actually it is a problem if we’re going to work together,” he said quite sternly. He noticed the cuts and abrasions and drew his own conclusions. 

When Aya came in looking if anything even more banged up than Yohji he was sure. “You need to sort this out without killing each other or I’m going to have to ask Kritiker to transfer one or other of you. I don’t want to do that but if I have to I will.” 

"Don't worry about it chibi, you can tell them you want me gone. Blame me, I don't care so long as I don't have to deal with that red-haired bastard anymore," Yohji replied as he stalked toward his room. 

Ken sighed and covered his face with his hand, shaking his head, dismayed. 

The silence was tangible until Aya’s deep voice broke it. “This is my fault and I should be the one to go. I was last in after all and you both prefer Kudoh to me.” 

“I don’t want either of you to go, Aya-kun, but if we can’t work together as a team we’re done for. This new mission is not going to be easy even if we are working well together, as things stand it’s going to be impossible.” 

"I'm not going on the mission," Yohji stated. "I'm done working with him." 

"Yohji you have to go. We can't do this with out you," Ken told him. "Or do you not care what happens to Omi or me anymore either." 

That stopped Yohji in his tracks. He closed his eyes, sighed, defeated by Ken's words. "Is it that dangerous?" 

Omi sighed. “We’ve only just started looking at the mission pack but this is a very unpleasant man wanted in at least three countries but always one step ahead of the law. He’s a dangerous contract killer for various nefarious organisations and it’s going to take all our skill to deal with him.” 

"Omi's right. This guy is going to be difficult to find and tough. He's a black belt in several martial arts styles and is fully capable of killing with his hands or any weapon from martial arts weapons to sniper rifles. He's dangerous." 

"Fine, I'll do what I have to do and work with that bastard one last time. Now I'm going to take a shower. Someone make some coffee and I'll look at the mission stuff when I come out," Yohji told them and limped down the hall. 

Omi glanced at Aya. “You want me to deal with your bruises?” he asked. 

The redhead shook his head. “I’ll deal with it later.” 

Omi opened his mouth, shut it again, shook his head and ended by burying his face in his hands. “Why, Aya-kun?” 

Aya glanced at Ken. “You told him then?” 

Ken's grim face turned toward Aya. "I had to, Aya. So he could understand why Yohji's acting so bat shit crazy lately." 

Worried that Yohji might hear them, Ken stepped closer to Aya and whispered, "Yohji's on the edge of mental collapse, Aya. I know you feel bad about what happened, and we're not blaming you." He glanced at Omi, "Are we Omi-kun?" 

Omi shrugged. “It wasn’t a very wise thing to do considering how straight Yohji-kun is but…” 

He got no further as Aya snorted in disbelief. “Yohji’s as straight as we are. I found him in a gay bar.” 

Ken's mouth dropped open. "You found him in a...." He dropped onto the arm of the couch and sat there staring into space, too stunned to do more than that. 

Omi’s blue eyes went as wide as saucers. “Then why…?” 

Aya shrugged then winced as a bruise popped. “Denial, Omi, that and a past he’s not too proud of. I’ll go and make that coffee he wants.” Aya left the room for the kitchen leaving Omi staring at Ken. 

Ken slid onto the couch beside Omi and put his arm around his young lover. "What are we going to do about this, Omi? I don't see anyway to work this out at all." 

Omi let his head rest on Ken’s shoulder. “I blame myself. I suggested they should get away for a weekend.” He frowned slightly. “Denial,” he said slowly. “That kind of suggests that Yohji-kun actually cares about Aya-kun but won’t admit it even to himself. Because if he was in a gay bar he’s not denying that anymore.” 

"Maybe he's scared to admit how he feels for Aya because Aya hurt him so much," Ken murmured. "Yohji's a sensitive guy, I mean look how he gets when he breaks up with a girl." 

“That could be it,” Omi agreed with a little nod of his head. “But I’ve seen how Aya watches him when he thinks nobody’s looking so I think he cares too. Gah, what a mess. And right now I can’t think of any solution.” 

"Me either." Ken nudged the mission package with his foot. "But they need to be able to work together because this mission isn't going to work otherwise and one of us could get hurt." 

“We’ll just have to make them see that when we go over it with them.” The sound of Aya returning from the kitchen with the coffee silenced Omi but he didn’t move from the warm circle of Ken’s embrace. 

Aya made no comment about their relative positions as he placed four mugs of coffee on the coffee table and picked up the package. “Do you want to go over this now or wait until we’re all here?” 

Ken shrugged. "We were looking at it already. The guy's an American, and he's as tall as Crawford. Reminds me of that Schwarz bastard a little really." 

“Let’s hope he doesn’t share Crawford’s talent,” Aya said with a shrug of his own. “What has made Kritiker decide to take him out?” 

Ken picked up the package and dumped it out on the table, a glossy photo sliding closer to Aya. "He's not like they are, but he's not going to be easy to bring down. Frankly if we could take him out from a distance it would be safest." 

But Aya wasn’t listening to Ken. Instead he was staring at the photograph. “Aya-kun?” He looked away from the photograph with some difficulty to glance over the table at Omi. 

“This guy was at that club tonight,” he said. “He knew Yohji.” 

"Wh...." Ken stared at Aya then looked at the picture. "You're positive it was the same guy?" 

Aya nodded. “The guy at the club was called James.” 

"The stuff we have said he has several aliases," Ken remarked. "I wonder how Yohji would know someone like him?" 

Then it dawned on Ken that Aya had found Yohji in a gay bar. His eyes went wide. "He was at that bar? Where you found Yohji?" 

“Yes, and anything else you’ll have to ask Yohji, although this piece of shit did offer to pay for both of us.” 

Ken shoved a sheet of paper toward Aya. "Read this. This guy hangs out at gay bars and clubs looking for young men to sate his lust on. He prefers blonds. Young blonds around Omi's age especially." 

Aya shot a look at their youngest his mouth set in a thin line. The bait game. He wondered if Yohji had been around Omi’s age when he’d first met ‘James’ or whatever the bastard’s name was. 

“Yes, he made it quite clear he likes blonds,” he said tightly. 

“Then it makes sense for me to frequent gay bars and clubs in order to draw him out,” Omi said. 

"With Yohji, Omi. I don't want you to sit alone." He looked at Aya. "Kritiker suggested you play pimp to their boy whore game. I can be another bar patron or your muscle, depending how you want to work this." 

Yohji entered the living room wrapped in a towel, his jade gaze finding Aya's eyes, the look full of challenge as if he were daring Aya to try something. 

There was a bruise forming on his chest from where Aya had kicked him, but it wasn't very visible yet, the contusion still in the formative stage. 

"So what's the mission?" he asked taking a chair, his legs spread just enough to give Aya a view of what lay under the towel if he lowered his eyes. 

Aya did not lower his eyes, all too aware of exactly what was under the towel. Instead he simply picked up the photograph and held it out to the blond, his eyes firmly on the handsome face. “He is.” 

Yohji took the picture. "This is James," he said and looked up at the other three. "We're supposed to kill him?” 

“Yes,” Omi said. “Aya-kun said you know him or knew him?” 

"Yeah I met him when," Yohji glanced at Aya, "when I was in high school. He was in the American military then, stationed in Okinawa." 

Omi made no comment about how Yohji might have known a gay American serviceman when in high school. Instead he sighed and said, “I’m afraid he’s broadened his horizons since leaving the military. He’s now a contract killer on hire to the highest bidder. He’s not fussy who he kills or how and has worked for the cose nostra, the CIA, the triads and is here to set up a deal with one of the worst of the yakuza clans.” 

"Well I knew he was a dangerous man, but that's a bit of a surprise, at least to me," Yohji admitted. 

Ken took a sip from his coffee. "Dangerous and in need of killing. What we need to do is figure out how we're going to go about the mission." 

"It won't be hard. He gave me his cell phone number." Yohji was staring at Aya as he said, "He wants to get together with me, discuss old times, shit like that." 

“It seems he might like to meet Omi,” Aya said without batting an eyelid. “He seems to have quite a thing for blond high school boys. And if what we saw earlier tonight is any indication, he’s strong, fast and it will take more than one of us to take him out.” 

_And I don’t want that bastard touching you even though you hate my guts._

"Maybe not," Yohji remarked. "I'd just have to get the drop on him. He won't be expecting his former school boy friend to be a killer." 

Ken stared at Yohji over the rim of his coffee cup. 

Yohji raised an eyebrow as if daring Ken to ask what was on his mind. 

"My guess is he knew you pretty well, Yohji. I'm not going to ask for details, but we can all add the numbers," Ken remarked. "And I don't think you should try doing this alone. It's too risky. You've changed, sure, but so has he. And I'd guess he's more of a cold blooded killer than you are." 

Yohji snorted. "Don't make any bets on that, Ken." 

Omi shook his head. “Ken’s right, Yohji-kun, it’s too risky for you to try taking him on your own. At least take me along to meet him or something.” 

“It was suggested that you pretend to be whores,” Aya said without putting any inflection at all on the word pretend. “And that I play your pimp with Ken as muscle or another whore.” 

Yohji seemed to be considering that as an option. "Well you did act fairly proprietary, and it might explain why I'm sporting these bruises. I can tell him you roughed me up for disobeying you." 

"Well if you two had an altercation, Aya, it would make sense that you'd bring your muscle boy along for back up," Ken remarked and grinned. "And because you're such a picky bastard, your thug is pretty too." 

Aya actually smiled at that until Omi piped up with, “And when he sees me, he’s going to drool. Besides whoever heard of a pimp with just one whore on their books?” 

“There’s no way you’re going anywhere near this asshole.” 

"Seconded," Ken agreed with Aya. 

Yohji set his cup down and came clean with his younger team mates. "Look, he never hurt me. He was a lot more considerate than some erstwhile lover I could name but won't." 

“You were lovers then?” Omi asked. “All the more reason for me to go along then. All due respect Yohji-kun but you’re not a high school boy anymore.” 

Aya stood up after shooting a glare at Yohji. “If you do come with us, you’re definitely not for sale,” he told Omi. He glanced at the mission package. “If there’s nothing else in there I need to know I’m going to take a shower and go to bed. 

“You want me to deal with your bruises when you’re done in the shower?” Omi asked. 

Aya shook his head. “I can manage.” 

Yohji rolled to his feet, "No, Omi, I'm not a high school boy anymore, but he still wanted me. And Aya's right. You aren't strong enough to fight with this guy. One good hit and you'd be down for the count. He's big. Always was, and strong as hell." There was an odd sort of glitter in Yohji's eyes as he mentioned how strong the guy was, and a tinge of pink coloured his cheeks. But he wasn't embarrassed it was excitement that warmed Yohji's face. 

"I'm going to bed," he announced and vanished down the hall. 

When he was gone Ken whispered, "Wow. Was that Yohji or did you bring home a doppelganger that just looks like him, Aya?" 

“I’m not entirely sure, Ken, but he’s right about one thing. You can’t get in close to this guy, Omi. He is both big and strong.” 

Omi sighed and looked as if he was going to pout. “I get so tired of you overprotective idiots sometimes.” 

Ken pulled his lover close. "You can get as tired of us protecting you as you want, but we're not changing our minds. You're good at a distance, Omi-kun, but up close with a brute of a guy you wouldn't stand a chance." 

* * * 

Aya took a shower and dealt with his bruises and split lip. Because he was working alone, having sent a sleepy but happy Omi off to bed with Ken, it took him a lot longer than he’d expected. Long enough to hear Yohji’s bedroom door open and the blond pad down the hallway in his socked feet. 

Frowning slightly he dressed quickly and reached the back alley just in time to see Seven pull away. There was no doubt in his mind that Yohji was sneaking out to meet ‘James’ so he quickly locked the door and climbed into his own car. 

He followed Yohji’s Seven at a discreet distance until the car came to a halt outside a bar in Harajuku and Yohji climbed out. 

The lanky blond was dressed in tight hip-hugging jeans that clung to his ass, a few holes showing off glimpses of golden skin. He wore a cropped shirt that bared his flat belly from ribs to hips. Over the cropped shirt he had on a boy's school jacket, the kind baseball players usually wore. 

Somehow Yohji had managed to turn his twenty-four year old self into a teenager with strategically used dabs of makeup and some eyeliner. 

“You must really have it bad for this bastard,” Aya muttered to himself as he drew up and parked. There was no doubt the blond looked good, even better than usual, but there was no point in thinking like that anymore. Yohji had made it perfectly clear what he thought of him and the only thing to decide now was which of them would ask for a transfer out of Weiss. 

Yohji went into the bar and headed right to the rear of the room past the pool tables and scantily clad boys at the bar. 

He felt the eyes on him, ignored the appreciative looks and went right for James. 

The big man grinned at him. "Damn you look good Yohji-chan." 

He slipped into the booth, let the American pull him close, a hot, hungering mouth closing over his, tongue pressing between his lips to invade his mouth with the taste of beer. 

Yohji shuddered, remembering how the man had overwhelmed him as a teenager. The way he'd shown him such pleasure, pinned under the taller, stronger man. He moaned into the kiss, responding as if he hadn't spent the last six years denying this side of his being. 

Aya walked into the bar just in time to see the kiss. He turned away and headed for the bar instead, oblivious to the silence that had fallen on his entry. One of the barmen came up and asked what it would be with an appreciative leer whilst one of the customers leant in close to whisper, “Man you are hot!” 

Aya glared at him while he ordered a scotch, the barman getting the same glare. 

Something, some inner sense told Yohji that Aya had come into the bar. Maybe it was nothing more than a glimpse of his unusual red hair but Yohji knew Aya was there. 

James ended the kiss, the man's eyes full of lust. "God you're as sweet as you were... damn how long has it been?" 

"Six years," Yohji told him. 

"Long time to miss someone," James remarked and ran his hand through the loose strands of Yohji's hair that had fallen out of the ponytail he wore. 

"Did you really miss me?' Yohji asked reaching across the table to pick up the man's beer, take a sip and set it back down. 

"Hell yes. I tried to find you, but none of your friends knew where you'd gone." 

"Osaka. My father's company transferred him. Cheaper rent, a slight raise." He shrugged. "I stopped working." 

James smiled. "Come on, let's get out of here. We need to talk." 

Yohji did a good job of pretending surprise. "Talk? Don't you have something more horizontal in mind?" 

James grinned. "Yeah, actually, but there's something I have to talk to you about first. Something important." 

A golden eyebrow raised. "Oh?" 

"Not here." The American tossed a few yen down on the table as a tip for the waitress, took Yohji by the arm and urged him out of the booth. Together they headed for the door, the hand wrapped around Yohji's biceps just as proprietary and owning as the blond remembered it. 

James had tried to get him to run away with him. Had all but begged him to leave Japan and find a new life in America with him. 

He'd spent two years regretting that 'no' he'd given the older man. Two long years of them barely getting by, some nights eating plain rice because that's all they had. 

Then he'd met Asuka and his life had changed. 

She'd been killed and his life went to shit. 

He'd been right, Aya was sitting at the bar. 

James stopped. "Brought your friend did you?" 

"No." 

Aya saw them move from the booth and tossed the scotch back in one swallow, the warmth of the liquor warming a body that had otherwise gone cold at the thought of Yohji placing himself in their target’s clutches. 

He waited until they’d gone through the door before moving, wondering if James had a car here or if they would take Yohji’s Seven. 

He reached the door in time to see James hustle Yohji into the passenger seat of a silver Mercedes. 

Yohji saw Aya standing at the door of the bar but when James got into the driver's seat and started the car his eyes were only for the man he'd come to kill. 

A man he'd loved with all his heart as a confused teenager. 

Yohji buckled his seat belt. 

"I never forgot you," James told him. "Six years and I never forgot how you felt in my arms." 

Yohji leaned back in the plush leather seat, a hand sliding along his thigh, fingers brushing his crotch. His cock went hard. 

"You know I was in love with you," Yohji admitted, feeling cold and empty inside the way he felt late at night when he was alone in his room. Alone with his ghosts. Asuka. Maki. Neu. 

"I knew, that's why I was so damn sure you'd come with me," James told him as he drove out of the parking lot. 

"I was too scared." 

"Yeah, you were. And I was a fool for letting you walk away. But there wasn't anything I could do about it then. Not while I was tied to the military." 

"And now?" Yohji asked as they went around a corner. A sign they passed said they were heading for the highway. 

"I'm asking for a second chance, Yo-chan. I want to show you I meant what I said, that I do want you in my life." 

"I...don't know what to say." 

The man turned to look at him. "Well I could hope for a yes, but I know this is sudden and it's been a long time." 

"Yes to both." He glanced in the rear view mirror, caught a glimpse of a Porsche. Aya, following. 

Aya stayed way back from the Merc, knowing the man driving would soon know if he was being followed. A professional, like themselves, that Yohji had gone with to what? Kill or fuck? Possibly both. 

They were heading for the highway which meant more traffic to hide in while he followed. So much for this being a four man mission. 

It bothered Yohji that Aya was following them. If James noticed he could always put it off as Aya being his pimp, or a former boyfriend. Either way he wished Aya hadn't decided to follow him. He was able to handle this on his own. 

But the better way to deal with things would be to make sure James had eyes for nothing but him. 

Yohji moved the man's big hand from his thigh to the hard length of his cock, pressing the hand hard to his aching cock through the too tight jeans. 

"Nice," the American remarked. "You really have grown up." 

"Yes." Yohji moaned, sinking the hook deeper into the older man. Trying to make sure the target stayed off his guard. 

"Let me see it." 

Yohji unbuttoned his jeans, put the seat back a little and shoved the jeans down enough to get his cock free. 

"God. Just as beautiful as the rest of you." The car abruptly sped up. "We need a hotel." 

Yohji turned his smouldering gaze on James. "I need your cock in me. But can you still fuck the way you used to?" Yohji questioned as he slowly stroked himself. 

The Merc suddenly picked up speed and Aya wondered if he’d been spotted. He increased his own speed a little but still stayed well back amongst the late night traffic. There was something to be said for cities that never slept. That fact helped him tonight as it meant there was still a fair amount of traffic about. 

Yohji's hand was pushed aside, James gripping the hot flesh and stroking it. Yohji groaned, his hips moving with the feeling of a strong hand stroking his cock. 

The American pulled off at the first exit he found, heading into a district of high rise offices and parking garages. 

"I can't wait, I've got to have you now," he told the blond as he took the first right and drove directly toward an office complex. 

The area the Merc had turned into was almost devoid of traffic and Aya pulled right back. When the Merc turned into a parking garage, he kept going right past it and went round the block before turning into it. 

Yohji was gasping and groaning from the action of the man's hand around his cock. The feeling was intense, a mix of pleasure and the adrenaline rush of the danger, the mission he had to perform. 

But not until he got to say a last farewell to the American. 

James let go of his cock, got out of the car. Yohji shoved the passenger side door open, stepped out, his cock jutting from his open jeans. 

They didn't talk. James grabbed him, yanked his pants down and spun Yohji around, pushing him between the shoulder blades, forcing him to lean over the hood of the car. 

A slick cock touched his ass, hands gripping his hips as the cock entered him in one smooth thrust. 

"Oh..." Yohji cried out as the bliss of the first stroke claimed him. "Kuso..." 

"You're still as tight as I remember, Yo-chan." 

"Do it James, fuck me. I've..." Yohji closed his eyes. "I've missed you so much." True. So damn true. 

And when it was over, when they'd both cum, Yohji had to kill him. 

Aya deliberately parked on an empty level and, having picked up his katana from the back seat, walked on silent feet through the levels until he found the Merc. What he saw happening on the hood of the silver car brought a red mist before his eyes and he didn’t stop to think as he drew the katana from its saya and rushed in. 

James heard a sound, drew his gun and stepped away from Yohji. He saw a man with a katana rushing for them and raised his hand to fire. 

Yohji spun around, saw what was about to happen. But he knew he would be too late to stop James from firing, or to keep Aya from dying. 

The gun fired and Aya felt a burning sensation in his left shoulder. It was enough to send him scurrying for cover even though his shoulder hurt like a bitch. 

"James don't! Please!" Yohji grabbed for James' arm but the man backhanded the blond, knocking him to the ground, stars dancing through his vision. 

"Sorry, Yo-chan. But this has got to be done," the American said as he shoved his half-hard cock into his pants one handed. 

James stalked after Aya, gun ready. 

Yohji shook himself, got to his feet and grabbed his glove, pulled it on and yanked out a length of wire. "James I mean it, don't hurt him!" 

The man paused, turned his dark gaze on Yohji. "Do you still love me?" 

"Yes," the answer was a raw, tense whisper. 

"Then you have to come with me, Yohji. You either come with me, or I have to kill you too." 

"You know?" 

"That you're an assassin? Yes," James told him. 

"I'll go if you leave him alive." 

"I can save you, babe. Not him." 

Yohji bowed his head. "Then do what you have to do, James." 

The American stalked toward the place Aya had disappeared following the blood. 

Aya frowned as he listened to the exchange between the two men. Yohji had tried to save him? Why? And then the whole conversation started to make sense. They were the American’s targets just as he was theirs and he was obviously good at what he did. 

The pain in his shoulder was intense and he wondered how the man had missed his heart seeing as he was obviously a professional. James wouldn’t miss the second time, he’d go for the head shot. 

And Aya had run out of options as the approaching footsteps drew closer. 

The man followed the trail of blood, watching for any sign of the red haired man. Searching for his target, moving silent and sure toward his prey. 

A soft whirring sound was the only thing he heard before something wrapped around his throat, tightened. He twisted, eyes going wide as the tension on the wire increased. 

"Yo--" he couldn't finish his lover's name. The wire too tight, choking off his air, cutting off circulation to his brain. Vision darkening he reached under his coat and pulled out a knife, snapped the wire. 

The blond had been a pretty boy that had grown into a very attractive man. 

A man every bit the killer he was. The gun came up, levelled on the handsome face, ready to put a bullet between the bright green eyes. 

The whoosh of something travelling through the air at speed was the last thing he heard as Aya’s katana found its mark before the redhead sank to his knees by the corpse, loss of blood making him weak. 

Yohji was on the move before the body hit the ground, dropping to his knees beside Aya. "How bad is it?" he asked, but he could already see the blood. So much of Aya's life pouring out of the wound. 

"Don't you dare fucking die on me," Yohji growled and lifted Aya in his arms. "Where's your car?" 

“Two levels down,” Aya managed to gasp out, “couldn’t let him hear the car.” Violet eyes gazed up at Yohji full of confusion. “Why should you care if I die? You hate me…would rather let him fuck you than me. I’m sorry Yotan.” 

Then the last of his strength gave out and he became limp in Yohji’s arms, the katana slipping from nerveless fingers. 

Exerting strength few people would believe the slim blond had, Yohji crouched down, grabbed the bloody katana, and still keeping hold of Aya he stood and carried Aya to the car James had driven. 

He didn't even give the dead man a second glance. 

What had been between them was part of the past. Yohji didn't love the man, hadn't really loved him for a long time. 

And while he didn't love Aya, he wasn't about to let him die. Bastard or not, he didn't deserve to bleed out and die. 

He shoved Aya into the front seat and got in, drove the sedan down two levels. Yohji didn't have any problem finding Aya's car. He parked the sedan beside it, got Aya into the Porsche, opened the trunk of the red head's car and got out the first aid kit. He patched Aya up to keep him from losing more blood and tossed the kit in the back seat, got into the driver's seat. 

"Hold on, Aya. Just hold on because if you die Omi and Ken won't ever forgive me." 

_And I won't forgive myself._


End file.
